Caer
by Kiryhara
Summary: ¿Caer o estar seguro? Zack sopesó sus opciones.


**¡Hola! **

**Realmente esta idea me había estado rondando por la cabeza ultimamente, y cuando finalmente le vi patas, cuerpo y brazos, pude sentarme a escribir y estructurarla. Es la primera historia que escribo para esta pareja, y realmente me encantan ellos dos. ¡Son tan adorables! Este fic está ambientado algunos años después del final, Ray aquí es mayor de 16 años :v**

**Advertencia: Posible OoC, porque si xD es mi primera vez escribiendo de ellos, no lo voy a hacer perfecto, no mames.**

**Disclaimer: No son míos, evidentemente :v**

**Disfruten de la historia. **

* * *

**Caer.**

.

.

.

Ni siquiera sabía cuando o dónde comenzó. Él solo se dio cuenta cuando era demasiado tarde. Simplemente se dio cuenta cuando finalmente se encontró en el borde del precipicio, con los extremos de sus dedos de los pies descansando en nada más que el espeso aire húmedo que lo rodeaba. Supuso que debió haber ocurrido en algún momento después de su escape del edificio, o tal vez haber huido con ella de la policía durante tanto tiempo, o incluso quizá fue desde el mismo momento en el que hicieron esa estúpida promesa—que aún no cumplía, ciertamente—.

_Maldita mocosa._

Zack, sentando al borde de un acantilado, miró hacia el fondo; un fondo oscuro, lejano. Cuando se movió para meterse las manos a los bolsillos, varias piedras pequeñas se despidieron de la cima y cayeron hacia abajo. Observó aquellas piedras que caían por el acantilado hasta que se convirtieron simplemente en pequeños puntos que desaparecían bajo las ráfagas de las olas golpeando en la pared de la roca.

Cerró los ojos y respiró el aire salado, preguntándose qué era lo que le tomaba tanto tiempo a Ray para salir de la pequeña cabaña en donde se habían estado hospedando hacia unas semanas, pero que ya no sería más su lugar. Nunca se quedaban tanto tiempo en un mismo sitio, por cuestiones de seguridad.

_Mocosa molesta. Muy, muy molesta. _

Ciertamente le daban ganas de matarla, aún si ella no sabía sonreír correctamente todavía—y probablemente nunca aprendería—.

Lo había estado pensando durante años. A pesar de todo lo que se dijo así mismo de ser un "adulto respetable", y todos sus preparativos para evitar que _eso_ sucediera, todavía terminó en esta miserable situación. Ahí, al borde un acantilado, tenía que decidir si permanecer quieto y jugar a salvo, o caer y enfrentarse a lo desconocido.

Era la personificación de la palabra impulsivo, por supuesto. Nunca pensaba las cosas o le daba vueltas a un asunto más de dos veces, pero cuando algo involucraba a Ray, tendía a pasar la idea por su mente más de una vez. Además, era más delicado en este asunto, que se trataba de su estabilidad emocional.

Realmente no quería caer. Era bastante inconveniente. Ciertamente viviría su vida más fácil, cumpliría su promesa con ella, la mataría, se desharía del problema y no tendría que volver a pensar en estupideces nunca más.

Él frunció el ceño.

Pero, de nuevo, quería saber que pasaría si decidía caer. Sería mucho más molesto si se sintiera en un futuro acosado por el "qué pasaría si" y el "qué podría haber sido". Además, reiterando, Zack era arriesgado e impulsivo el 98 por ciento de las veces que debía tomar una decisión.

Escuchó un crujido detrás de él que fue seguido por el suave crujido del suelo con cada paso. Se giró hacia el sonido, observando como Ray caminaba lentamente y con cuidado hacia él, con la luz naranja del sol poniente, haciendo que su cabello rubio se viera amarillo anaranjado.

—¿Qué demonios fue lo que te hizo demorarte? —preguntó bruscamente.

Con su rostro impasible como siempre, Ray señaló una mochila en su espalda, la cual se veía bastante pesada. —Empacaba provisiones. No sabemos a donde vamos ahora. Es mejor estar preparados.

El hombre mayor respondió con un gruñido. —Lo que sea —giró su cabeza, para seguir contemplando la puesta de sol.

Un minuto más tarde, de dio cuenta de que Ray se estaba sentando justo a su lado, descargando todo lo que llevaba colgando de su delgado cuerpo—ya no tan pequeño, pues el paso de los años le estaban haciendo justicia—, y mirando la puesta en el horizonte, al igual que él.

Permanecieron en silencio y juntos, observando el sol mientras se hundía y daba paso a la oscuridad de la noche y el brillo de las estrellas. Zack la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, mientras sopesaba sus opciones.

_¿Caerse o estar seguro?_

—Zack —dio un pequeño respingo ante el sonido de la monótona voz de Ray.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo hambre. ¿También quieres comer algo ahora? —preguntó, mientras se disponía a sacar una lata de salchichas preservadas, para luego ofrecérsela.

Miró en dirección a ella en lugar de tomar la lata y simplemente abrirla y comer, y vio como ella ladeaba la cabeza ligeramente, quizá en confusión. Su ceño fruncido se profundizó cuando pensó que el azul de sus ojos brillaba más a la luz de la luna.

_¿Caerse o estar seguro?_

—¿Zack? —llamó Ray por segunda vez. El nombrado dio un gruñido y le arrebató la lata a Ray, para después comenzar a comer cuando vio que ella hacia lo mismo. Un tiempo después, la chica se puso de pie —. Es bueno si nos vamos ahora —y acto seguido, la rubia le ofreció su mano.

_¿Caerse o estar seguro?_

Él sintió que su estómago retumbaba y frunció más el ceño e hizo una mueca. Miró su cara, su mano, y de vuelta.

—Bien —dijo, y luego tomó su mano y, a pesar de los vendajes, pudo sentir el calor que la mano de Ray proporcionaba.

Luego se alejaron del borde del acantilado hacia quien sabe dónde, tomados de la mano.

Desconocido para Ray, Isaac Foster había decidido caer intencionalmente de cabeza.

* * *

**This is the end :D**

**Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leerlo. Tienes un pedazo de mi corazón contigo. **

**Tuve sentimiento encontrados con el final del anime, así que con este fic me saco la espina que tenía incrustada en mi corazón tras no ver algo concreto que me dijese que Zack y Ray quedaron vivos :'v **

**Bien, gracias de nuevo.**

**¡Besos, flores y chocolates!**


End file.
